the way life goes
by holbyfanatic
Summary: hey, this is my first fanfic so be kind ! This is my interpretation of what could happen in the back 9! Sorry for the delay been busy chapter3 will be up soon
1. Chapter 1

**Glee: Unnamed as of now.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own glee or any characters and I have the bank statement to prove it!!**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Berry stood looking out of her bedroom window. It was a crappy day, it was starting to rain, and it looked like a storm was coming.

She sighed quietly.

''Rachel, your ride is here!'' one of her dad's yelled.

''Okay, coming!'' she replied, fixing a smile on her face. She ran down the stairs pecking both her dads on the cheek.

''Have a good day hunny!'' her dad's shouted as she ran out the door.

She pulled her coat over her head as she ran to the waiting car.

''Hey.'' Finn said with a goofy smile on his face.

''Hello.'' Rachel replied ''Thanks for the lift to school, I really appreciate it."

''No problem'' he said, surveying the petite brunette.

She was wearing jeans and a thick blue jumper with a knee length green coat. It was really stylish compared to the normally outlandish outfits she usually wore.

As they drove to school, Finn noticed Rachel was unusually quiet.

"So…Did you hear that Mr.Shue and Ms. Pillsbury made out!!'' Finn asked, breaking the silence.

Rachel nodded.

''Erm yeah, he did seem in a hurry to leave on Friday. It was abundantly clear to me a while ago that they had feeling's for each other." she replied.

''Oh , what about his wife Terry though?'' he asked.

''Well according to Mercedes, their getting a divorce!''

They chatted for a while, as Rachel tactfully avoided mentioning Puck and Quinn. No one had seen or heard anything from them since they preformed for Mr. Shue.

As they approached the school, a low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky.

''Great.'' Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes.

Finn pulled into a parking space on the schools car park. As he did, Rachel spotted the other glee members Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt dashing in to the school to avoid the rain that was getting steadily heavier.

''Thanks Finn, see you at glee?" Rachel asked, already getting out of the car.

''Erm , yes s..s..sure.'' he stuttered blankly.

Rachel ran to catch up with her fellow glee members.

''Hey guys." Rachel said as she approached her friends.

''Morning. Mr, Schue wants us in the practice room A.S.A.P.'' Kurt said, casually fiddling with his hair in the mirror.

Kurt turned and surveyed Rachel looking unusually normal in her boot cut jeans and blue jumper.

''She's looking a bit pale'' Kurt thought. ''Must be the weather.'' He then concluded.

''Shall we go and see what Mr. Shue wants us for then?'' Tina interjected.

The group piled in the room, which was now joined by Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt and Finn.

''Hey guys'' Mr Shue said enthusiastically. ''Ive got some good news and some bad news'' he finished, clapping his hands together.

The group looked at Will expectantly.

''The good new is that since you won at sectionals ,Figgins has almost tripled our budget so that means better costumes ,permanent hire of the disabled bus and more musical equipment." he finished with a grin on his face.

''Really!, That's fantastic news Mr.Schuester.'' Tina said grinning.

''Hell yeah'' Mercedes said, high fiving Kurt.

''Erm, the bad news Mr. Schue?'' Rachel grimaced.

He shifted uncomfortably.

''Well erm.. as you have noticed, Quinn and Puck have missed 10 rehearsals lately. To qualify for regional's, we need at least 12 members . So we need to advertise for 2 new members.'' he finished quietly.

Rachel looked over at Finn , who was looking at the ceiling pointedly.

''I've tried getting in touch with both of them'' Will continued ''But their not answering their cell's ,So auditions will be held at 12pm in h.....''

''Not necessarily Mr. Schue.'' a voice said behind them.

Puck and a very pregnant Quinn appeared at the back door.

**Please review !!!**

**P.S thanks to my beta reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Hey guys, missed me?'' Puck asked as he strutted into the room.

Eleven shocked faces gaped as Puck and Quinn made their way to the seats.

Santana and Brittany were the first to respond as they ran over to the ex-Cheerio captain.

''Oh my god Quinn, you look fantastic! Where have you been!?'' Squealed Santana excitedly.

''Where are your Cheerio outfits?'' Quinn asked, surveying them both.

''Well, since Miss Sylvester has been suspended, we're not practising any more and if she doesn't come back soon, there's talk of the Cheerios disbanding.'' Brittany said vaguely, flicking her blonde hair.

''Anyways, stop avoiding the question. Spill, where you been hiding?'' Santana repeated.

''Well.....'' Quinn began.

''ERM guys?'' Will interrupted ''Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but since we don't need to run auditions now, I can give you the song I want you to rehearse by Friday. How do you guys feel about The All American rejects?'' Will asked.

There was a murmur of agreement, everyone was still staring at Puck and Quinn then back to Finn .

''Finn, you've got the lead.'' continued Will.

Getting no response he raised his voice.

''FINN!''

''Oh, what?'' Finn asked, startled.

''You've got the lead.'' Will repeated wearily, rolling his eyes.

''What's the song Mr. Shue?'' Racheal piped up.

''Swing Swing.'' replied Will.

''Awesome.'' Puck said, grinning.

''I love that song!'' Tina chirped.

''Brilliant,'' Will said, clapping his hands together, ''I will see you all tomorrow after school for rehearsal.''

The bell rang to signal the beginning of a new class.

Finn shot out the door before the bell even finished ringing.

''Finn, wait up!'' shouted Puck, following Finn out the open door.

''Well, today's gonna be an interesting day.'' said Kurt putting his bag over his shoulder.

One by one they filtered out the room until it was just Rachel left who was getting some sheet music off Brad the piano player.

''Hey Rachel, got a minute?'' Will asked walking towards her.

Rachel looked at Will. She just wanted to leave and catch up with Finn.

''Erm... well,'' Rachel replied inching towards the open door, ''Not really sir. I've got to go to...'' Rachel trailed off.

Mr. Shue crossed the room and closed the door. ''Could you give us a minute Brad?'' he asked, looking at the piano player.

''Sure.'' Brad replied, packing up his things and leaving by the back door.

''Rachel...'' Will began, looking at the teen. Her hair was in a tight bun with little bits hanging loose, her face pale. She didn't look like the usual bubbly, somewhat annoying, Rachel the glee club members had come to love and hate in equal measures, thought Will ''I need to ask you something and I want a answer.'' he continued.

Rachel looked at him quizzically, ''Sir?''

''Are you having problems at home or are you being bullied?''

''I'm in glee... We get bullied, it's our thing.'' Rachel chuckled.

Will just shook his head, ''Seriously, Rachel.''

''It's nothing I can't handle.'' she replied determinedly.

''I've made you an appointment with Miss Pillsbury and I want you to keep it.'' Will continued as if he hadn't heard Rachel reply.

He handed her a small card, which she threw on the the floor.

''I DON'T NEED COUNSELING!'' she shouted and stormed out the room.

Rachel ran through the corridor in tears only to be slushied. She let out a whimper and ran to the closest bathroom.

Will sighed quietly and bent down to pick up the card.

''What the hell is going on with her...'' thought Will. Something had happed at the party they had to celebrate their sectional win, he knew that much.

Will left deep in thought and bumped into an unsuspecting Ken Tanaka.

''Oh, crap,'' thought Will.

''Hey Ken, you okay?''

''Fine.'' he snapped

''You going somewhere?'' Will questioned, looking at the box Ken was carrying.

''Yeah,'' he grunted, ''London.''

''What! London as in, England London!?''

''I've got a job with my cousin,'' he said eyeing Will angrily.

''Really,'' Will shifted uncomfortably, ''Well... Erm, good luck.'' Will turned to leave.

''You're a jackass Schuster.'' Ken snapped.

Lightning struck across the sky, illuminating the corridor.

''Great,'' muttered Will, ''Just great.''

A/N

Please read and Review I know there hasn't been much of the other glee members but there will be soon !

Any song suggestions?

Thanks for your kind reviews


End file.
